


A Little Forgetful

by silentkiss123



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 21:51:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16841104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentkiss123/pseuds/silentkiss123
Summary: Got Another one! This story was just sitting, nowhere near complete, in my phone for two years. Now, here it is! Enjoy!





	A Little Forgetful

You hummed to the song playing from your phone, lightly nodding your head as your eyes scanned your work. You'd been up late trying to submit some of the assignments you'd forgotten about, and it was pure hell. You were grateful for music as it helped to keep you awake, working along with the cups of coffee you'd had. After proofing your report a few more times, you finally emailed it to your professor, deeming it ready to be graded. You let out a loud sigh of relief as you slumped down in your chair, feeling it roll back from your weight. "Finally finished." You said, finishing your coffee with a proud smile. You hummed slightly in curiosity as your music cut off, checking your phone to see who was calling so late. You rolled your eyes at the name on the screen, getting up from your chair as you slid your finger across the screen to answer.

"Shouldn't you be asleep mister." You said, taking a long stretch after hours of sitting at your desk. "I should be asking you the same thing. Why the hell are you up at 2:30 in the morning?" Said Levi, making you sigh. "I had some work to catch up on. I kinda forgot about a few assignments. Book report, essays, the usual stuff." You said, smiling in comfort as you flopped onto your bed. You rolled your eyes at the annoyed sigh you heard from the other end, not exactly in the mood for a lecture. "Don't say a word," you said, frowning, "it's not my fault I forgot. The professor could've reminded me. Actually YOU could've reminded me, you are like my closest friend ya know." Slipping under your covers, you shimmied back until your back rested against the headboard, feeling exhaustion wash over you due to the sudden comfort of your bed. "I shouldn't have to remind you. You're an adult in college, or at least you're supposed to be. I'm surprised you even remember to eat and get dressed every damn day." Said Levi, making you pout. "Oh come on, I'm not THAT bad. I just tend to forget a few things sometimes."

"You forgot your own fucking birthday."

"Oh bite me. It was only one time. I think. Whatever! Look, I've been up working on shit for at least four hours straight. Now I'd like to get some sleep if you don't mind. You stay up and do whatever it is you little bats do, but I'm going to bed." You said, yawning as you slowly lowered yourself down, resting your head on your pillow. "I'll get you for your little bat remark, smart ass. Did you remember to take your medicine." He said, making you sigh. "Yes yes I took it, trust me. That's the one thing I never forget. Now I'm going to sleep. I'll see you tomorrow, maybe we can hangout together after our lessons are over?" You said softly, your eyes fluttering slightly as you struggled to stay awake. "Good. And fine, I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight, brat." He said, making you chuckle. "Goodnight, little bat." You smiled as you quickly hung up, placing your phone on the little stand by your bed. You got comfortable under your covers, immediately succumbing to your exhaustion and falling asleep.

~Morning Time~

Your eyes fluttered open slowly, you letting out a yawn as you sat up to stretch. You reached over to grab your phone off the charger, wondering what time it was. Your alarm didn't wake you up, and you were sure you'd set it. Your eyes bugged out of your head as you stared at your phone, noticing it was already past noon. You dropped your phone and scrambled out of bed, rushing into the bathroom to get yourself ready as fast as you could. Not having time to shower, you simply brushed your teeth and straightened out your hair before running over to your closet, desperately searching for something to wear. You struggled to pull off your pajamas, nearly falling over a few times in the process. Slipping on a pair of jeans, a bra, and a shirt, you scrambled around to find your keys. Snatching your phone off your bed and your jacket off the back of your chair, you made your way out the door. You froze outside your door, glancing down at your toes. Groaning loudly, you made your way back inside, slipping on a pair of sneakers. Sure that you had everything, you headed out the door.

Well, shit.

Opening your door once more, you grabbed your bag containing all your notes and everything else you needed for class. Pulling the strap over your head and onto your shoulder, you glanced around one last time, hoping you had finally grabbed everything. Letting out a sigh, you headed out the door for the last time, rushing off to campus to make it to any classes you hadn't missed yet. You were certain you had everything you needed this time.

Or at least you thought so.

You finally arrived at your college, panting as you ran to the class you had scheduled at the time. You certainly needed to work out more, but never had time. Stopping outside the door to catch your breath, you gave a light knock before entering the class. Of course, everyone's eyes fell on you, including your teacher's. "You're quite late, miss (Last Name). Care to explain." She asked, making you inwardly roll your eyes. The old hag hated you from day one and the feeling was very mutual. "My sincerest apologies, ma'am. I was up a little longer than usual last night and slept through my alarm." You said meekly, letting out a sigh as she just waved you off. You shuffled to your seat, keeping your head down as you still felt people looking at you. As you took a seat, you whimpered softly as you immediately felt a flick on the back of your head. “Sorry, I-“

“Overslept.” Levi simply finished your sentence for you, having heard it so many times. You let out a sigh, simply trying to absorb the rest of the lecture you managed to make it in time for.

Once your professor had dismissed you, you were quick to grab your things and shuffle out the classroom, trying to avoid a different lecture. But as usual, it was too late. You yelped as you felt a sharp tug on your jacket, wobbling as you tried not to fall backwards. Gaining your balance, you turned to see Levi glaring at you. “Before you start.” You said quickly, holding your hand up to silence him. “I really didn’t mean to be late, okay? I guess I was just extremely exhausted and-“

“Give me your phone.”

You stared at him for a minute before silently handing over your cell. “You shouldn’t even have late work to make up if you just did it in time, brat. And of course, you overslept because you never set the damn alarm.” He said, simply handing you your phone as he glared at you disapprovingly. You just sighed, feeling small beneath your short friend’s glare. He’d been your best friend for years now, and you knew he was right every time you two had this moment happening. You’d forget to do something, and he’d always scold you like a child. It was embarrassing, but you kinda deserved it. Even when he was being extremely hard on you, you couldn’t get mad at him. Plus, you knew that you were the only person he’d ever truly show his softer side to, which made up for the usual grouch.

Taking a deep breath, you finally spoke. “Can you help me make, like, a daily plan or something? I wanna do better, really.” You said honestly. Somehow, your grades never suffered despite your constant late work, but there were a few close calls that had you worried. You wanted to truly finish college, so you definitely had to get better with your schedule. Levi stared at you for a moment before letting out a sigh, simply turning and walking away. You smiled as you followed him, learning long ago that this was his weird way of saying ‘follow me’.

~~~~Time Skip~~~~

You stared at your phone in disbelief, whining at the list of things Levi had typed out. “L-Levi, there’s no way I can do all this!” You cried out, looking up at him as he just sipped his tea. “You can, and you will. You asked for my help, remember? Those are all your important assignments and necessary daily life functions. If you plan to graduate and actually succeed as a fucking adult, now’s your chance.” He said, leaning back in his chair. You’d taken him out to lunch in exchange for his help, but of course, all he ever really wanted was his tea. He preferred making his own food, which wasn’t a surprise with him being such a clean freak.

You looked between him and your phone, taking a deep breath as his words sank in. “You’re right. I have to do this. But, you’ll still help if I forget somethings, right?” You asked hopefully, making Levi roll his eyes. “Don’t I do that already, idiot?” He said, making you giggle as he drank his tea, his eyes softening for a moment as you laughed. “Oh!” You suddenly remembered another assignment you had to do, raising your hands defensively and whining when Levi reached across the table to pull hard on your cheek. “I’m sorry~! This is the last assignment, I promise!” You said quickly, pleading with him to let go. You rubbed your cheek once he finally released you, the two of you rising from your seats and heading back to your apartment.

~~~~Time Skip~~~~

“Levi, I’m not completely incompetent. Do you have to watch me do my homework like I’m a child..??” You said, tense in your chair as he watched you from your bed. “Apparently I do. You told me you submitted this assignment two weeks ago, Y/N.” He said, making you cringe. You remembered telling him that just so he’d leave you alone. “Looks like that little lie came full circle just to bite you in the ass, huh.” He said, making you roll your eyes as you continued working. “Levi, seriously, I’m gonna get it done today. But you watching me isn’t helping. Look, I’ll buy dinner tomorrow if you leave, alright?” You said pleadingly, turning to face him. Levi stared at you for a moment, letting out a sigh as he rose from your bed. Gathering his things, he was ready to leave when you suddenly grabbed his arm. “I just wanted to say thanks for the help earlier. Well, for everything really. I dunno how you put up with me but, thanks for being there.” You said, smiling at him as he just stared at you. You giggled softly as he ruffled your hair like a kid, lightly knocking his hand away. “Anytime, Y/N. Now go get your work done, brat.” He said, giving a light wave as he went out the door. You stared at the door for a moment, blushing as you placed a hand where his had been, smiling warmly as you returned to your work. Meanwhile, as Levi left your apartment building, he couldn’t contain the tiny smile that creeped along his features, your smiles and laughter running through his head as he walked.

It took a few hours, but you had managed to get enough motivation to turn in every late assignment along with ones that were actually due. You’d ordered a pizza in between work, knowing that cooking wouldn’t be an option for tonight. Feeling full and proud, you flopped down onto your bed, smiling at yourself. Grabbing your phone, you decided to call Levi with the good news.

“Y/N, if you’re calling me as a distraction I swear-“

“Guess who got all their work done today? And I mean ALL of it, both late and recent work.” You said smugly, grinning as Levi went silent. “Who?” He finally said, making you frown. “Very funny, Levi! It’s me, silly!” You said, rolling around on your bed as Levi just sighed. “Good job, Y/N. I’m actually pretty impressed.” He said, though that was an understatement considering the smile on his face as he sat in his own home. He was actually pretty proud of you. “Thanks Levi. I guess you finally rubbed off on me.” You glanced at the time, feeling a little exhausted and determining now as a good time for bed. “It’s about damn time.” Levi replied, making you chuckle. “I just wanted to share the news. I think I’m gonna turn in a bit early, my brain is pretty weary now. I’ll see you tomorrow, Levi.” You told him, feeling even more sleepy at the mention of going to bed. “Sleep tight. And set your alarm, brat.” Levi said quickly, hanging up as you rolled your eyes but followed instructions. Putting your phone on charge, you settled into bed, taking no time to fall asleep.

~~~~~Next Morning~~~~~

You groaned as your alarm was blaring, literally screaming at you to wake up, which you did. But, something didn’t feel right. There was an uncomfortable warmth that settled inside you, making you squirm as you rose from your bed. You wobbled a bit as you stood, feeling lightheaded as you carefully made your way to your bathroom. Looking at yourself in the mirror, you were worried at the sight of your flushed face, wondering if you were coming down with something. You couldn’t distinguish a fever considering your whole body felt like you were on fire, so you opted for a shower instead. You stripped out of your clothing as quickly as you could manage, stepping into the shower and turning on the cold water. You naturally shook from the impact of the cool liquid, but it felt good against your skin nonetheless.

You stayed under the cool cascade of water for as long as you could, not wanting to be late for your classes as you finally got out. Somehow, you felt a bit better, but you were still warm. You decided to ignore it for now, drying off as you picked out an outfit for the day. You decided on a simple pair of shorts and a fancy tee, something loose against your oddly warm skin. Going to the bathroom to finish getting ready, you decided to take your pill first. Opening the case you kept them in, you stared in horror as you started to realize your sudden warmth.

You forgot to take your medicine yesterday.

A small “shit” was the most you could utter before you quickly got the pill for today, swallowing it down with a cup of water. You could only hope that it wasn’t too late, or maybe today’s pill would override any oncoming affects since you took it early. You stared at yourself in the bathroom mirror, whimpering at the sight of your flushed cheeks.

You just had to have hope. Right???

~~~~Afternoon~~~~

You’d been wrong. Very wrong. Your pill hadn’t worked at all, and your body was starting to feel worse. You were unbearably hot and hadn’t really eaten much, just enough to get through the morning. You tried hoping that you could keep it under wraps until after classes were over, but you were wrong again. Halfway through your second class, you could feel yourself growing needy.And once that happened, your scent would filter out. Was it a bad scent? That depends on perspective.

You, being a female Omega, meant yes. It was a very bad scent. But to male Alphas? It was a marvelous scent. And that’s what you were afraid of.

The last time this happened to you, you were just beginning to realize what you were.

Your doctors had diagnosed you as a Beta when you were 13, as you hadn’t shown any signs of going in heat like an Omega or an Alpha would by that age. No one would’ve thought that you were just a late bloomer.

It finally struck when you were 15, coming home from a rather weird day at school. That day, even teachers were questioning if you were wearing perfume or something, which you weren’t. Your scent had started coming out in waves, and it immediately drew in attention. Unfortunately, most of it was not good attention. You’d already been taught that Omegas had to take special care to keep their heat under control, unless they had an Alpha, like your mother had your father, as some Alphas were..not the best. You finally understood why as a seemingly kind gentleman offered to help you home, noticing your weak, flushed form. What he had actually noticed, of course, was the overwhelming smell of a nearby Omega going in heat. He’d led you into an abandoned back alley, more than ready to use you in your heated moments. You’d tried to fight, but hadn’t succeeded in the slightest. The rest was a messy blur, but you had somehow ended up home, unscathed. Your mother gave you one of her pills, which was a stronger dose than you needed at the time, putting you to sleep quickly.

Your parents took you straight to the doctor the next morning, excusing you from school. After you got a proper prescription, you found out that a boy had brought you home. Of course, your mother was worried while your father was pissed at the sight. A random, unknown Alpha male at the age of raging hormones, was bringing home their newly developed Omega daughter. They seemed to relax once the boy explained the situation, but they were even more pleased once the doctor confirmed you were alright. Naturally, your parents wanted to thank the mysterious lad properly. It didn’t take much to find out who he was, either.

Levi had been your best friend since, and even your parents adored him. He’d make sure you were taking those pills daily, always being there when you needed him.

But he couldn’t be there today. Levi didn’t have classes today. So now, after practically having your third class wiz by, you were trying to get home as quickly as your body would take you. People were already giving you weird looks as you walked by, but you didn’t care. You had to get out of the open. You had to stop halfway through your commute, stopping in a nearby park as you reached for your phone. Your breathing had escalated, your body burning up as you called the last dialed number in your phone. You pleaded silently as the phone rang, feeling relieved at the sound of a deep, monotone voice answering.

“L-Levi..the park. I n-need you..” You trailed off, your heat overwhelming as you panted softly, hoping he got the message. “Shit, you forgot your pill, didn’t you, Y/N?”For once, Levi didn’t sound annoyed or angry at your forgetfulness. He sounded concerned. “I-I’m sorry..” You whispered, curling into yourself a bit as you sat on the bench. You were starting to ache with need. You could still think clearly, but that could only last for so long. You could hear shuffling in Levi’s background before you heard a door open. “Just stay there, Y/N. I’m on my way. And stay on the-“ You were distracted from Levi as a figure suddenly stood before you.

You looked up to see a man staring down at you with concern, but you weren’t fooled. He was practically oozing pheromones, just like you. You clung to your sanity as your instincts pleaded with you to just give in, your core throbbing and begging for relief. You could hear Levi calling you through the phone, taking a shaky breath as you hung up, hoping he’d get to you. “Are you alright, young lady? You look ill.” The man said, trying to sound worried as you nodded your head. “I-I’m fine.” You responded, trying to sound strong. “I’m waiting for my..my boyfriend..” You leaned away from the man’s touch, whimpering as he reached for your face. “Such a shameful boy, leaving such a beautiful girl out here, alone.”

“T-There’s people around. I-I’m fine, so p-please...” You struggle to sound convincing as the man leans closer, your breath hitching as you feel the man’s hand creeping along your thigh. “Such a beautiful, ripe Omega. Let a true gentleman help you. Wouldn’t you like that..?” He grinned, running a finger down your cheek. You felt trapped, and the scent of his pheromones were beginning to almost suffocate you. Your words caught in your throat, you could only shudder as his hand trailed closer to the space between your thighs. “Come, let’s take care of yo-“ You yelped in shock and fear as a sudden swift blow to the man’s jaw knocked him over, your senses being overwhelmed by a different set of pheromones. You glanced up to see Levi, panting and glaring at the man in rage and disgust. “Keep your filthy hands off of her, you sickening shit.” He seethed, taking a step towards the man, who simply backed up. “Levi!” You cried, throwing yourself onto the man, not wanting him to make a scene. “Please, I just wanna go home..” You whispered, squeezing him as he suddenly remembered why he was here.

“Shit, you really are in heat.” He realized, tensing slightly as you leaned against him. Levi was always good with fighting off any arising urges, but your scent was strong. Unusually so. He could only derive the cause of it being your lack of estrus in six years. Your medicine had always kept your heat under wraps, which was shocking. Even Alphas would slip into heat while on their pill. But Levi knew this was no time or place to dwell on it. He had to get you home.

Slinging your bag over his shoulder, Levi hoisted you into his arms, earning a little yelp from you. “L-Levi, I can walk, you don’t have to-“ “You can barely even talk, Y/N. I let you walk, it’ll take all damn night to get as far as one block.” He said, holding you tightly as he carried you, glaring at people who even looked in your direction.

The walk to your apartment was fairly quiet, only the sounds of your heavy breathing and whining combined with Levi’s occasional grunt in response. It seemed as if it was taking him longer to get you home than if you both just walked, but your weight wasn’t what was effecting him. Regardless of how he acted, Levi was still an Alpha. Carrying you with your pheromones in full swing wasn’t getting easier for him. But he’d gotten you home in this condition once before, he’d just have to do it again. As he neared your apartment building, he was surprised to hear you finally speak up. “I-I’m sorry. This is m-my fault. I always forget a-and n-now-“ “Stop apologizing, idiot. It happens. Just promise me it won’t happen again, alright..?” Levi spoke softly to you, something he didn’t do often unless you were in a bad mood. “I promise..” You said softly, your head resting on his shoulder.

It took a while, Levi occasionally having to put you down, but you were finally inside your apartment. After placing you on your bed, Levi tossed your bag to the floor, setting your phone on your desk. Now, he had to figure out how to get you to calm down. “Did you take your pill for today?” He asked, frowning when you nodded. Well that wasn’t an option. You were normally so on top of your medicine, he never thought to look for a way to sooth you in case you missed a day. Levi raised an eyebrow as you started to discard your clothes, deciding against telling you to stop. He remembered his first heat, understanding the feeling of being uncomfortably hot in your own skin. Suddenly, he had an idea. “Come on, you’re taking a cold shower.” He said, trying to pull you up. You whined in protest. “No, it doesn’t help. Just..just please..” You caught the Alpha off guard, pulling him on top of you. Levi stared at you like you were insane, “Have your brains turned to complete shit? I’m not about to-!” Levi was cut off at the feel of your hands attempting to undo his belt, his hands quickly grabbing yours and pinning you to the bed.

“Leviiii~..” You whined, your hips bucking upward to meet his. “I’m not doing that, you dumbass. You can’t even think straight, you’re too damn horny.” He said, making you pout. “Please..I don’t mind if it’s you..I can’t take it anymore..” You begged, Levi’s resilience dwindling slowly. He hated it, but he couldn’t deny that you smelled fucking incredible. It was driving him crazy. He wanted to help you, but not like this. Not when you were half out of it, but he couldn’t think of another way. But, there was another conflict drilling in his head.

You were still a fucking virgin.

You’d been wanting to meet your perfect mate, and Levi wouldn’t forgive himself if he fucked that up. But with you half naked and begging beneath him, combined with your overwhelming scent, things weren’t getting easier. Taking a deep breath, he steeled his willpower, starting to move from over you. “W-Wait..! Levi, I..want you..d-don’t leave me like this. Please..” Levi stared at your flushed, panting form. Running a hand through his hair, he sighed. “I don’t want any complaints in the morning on how shit hurts.” He said, you simply nodding in response. You watched as Levi rose from your bed, squeezing your legs together as he removed his shirt.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Your hands were entangled in his hair, your moans filling the room as you arched your back, Levi working hungrily between your legs. Your toes curled as your feet dug into your bed, though his strong arms kept you in place as he lapped at your pussy greedily. You could feel his tongue swirling inside you, feeling him switch from lapping at your juices to nipping, licking, and suckling your clit rapidly. You felt a knot forming in your stomach, your words and pleas dwindling down to frantic calls of the man’s name as he brought you to orgasm. He caressed your thigh as you came down from your high, your breathing heavy as you looked up at him, your eyes clouded over with need.

“Levi...” You breathed out, watching as the man wiped your juices from his mouth and removed his pants, his erection straining against his boxers. “You do realize, Y/N..” He started off, drawing a moan out of you as he rubbed your clit teasingly slow. “Once I truly start, there’s no going back. When I fuck you, I’m claiming you as my Omega, mine and mine alone.” He stated lustfully, staring down at you hungrily. A lot of people made fun of his height, when he wasn’t around of course, but to you it didn’t matter. Levi had such a powerful aura around him. Everything about him screamed Alpha. Even now, the way he looked at you, the way his touches made you shiver with need, all of it was the power of a true Alpha. Your Alpha.

“Please..” You whined, your hips bucking into his hand as he dragged his finger up your slit. “Please? Please what? Please stay? Please go? Please doesn’t tell me shit, Y/N. I could keep going like this, but it won’t satisfy either of us. Especially not me. Not now.” He growled out, slipping two fingers into your soaked heat with ease. Your walls tightened around his fingers, your pussy still aching for that true, full feeling. “Levi, **_please_**..!” You cried, trying to come up with words as his fingers worked inside you. “P-Please..please fuck me, t-take me..claim me as your Omega only..! If it’s you, I don’t mind..just make me yours..” You pleaded softly, running your foot over his painfully throbbing erection.

You shivered as something flashed through the man’s eyes, realizing you’d said exactly what he wanted. You whimpered softly as he removed his fingers from you, feeling the heat in your cheeks as he licked them clean. “You taste fucking _divine_ , Y/N.” He growled, removing his boxers with a relieved sigh as he finally freed his cock. Your eyes traced the twitching member hungrily, you unconsciously licking your lips as you squirmed. You yelped as he pulled you closer by your legs, giggling as he wrapped them around his waist. You gasped as he leaned over you, the tip of his dick pressing against your womanhood. “Are you ready, Y/N..?” He asked, tucking your hair behind your ear. Your heart pounded in your chest, feeling an overwhelming love within you. Here he was, more than ready to plunge into you, but he was still checking if you were okay. You were upset about missing your pill, but now you were kinda glad you did. 

Wrapping your arms around his neck, you smiled. “For you, Levi, I’m always ready.”

You cried out in pleasure as he thrust into you, your walls stretching out to accommodate his length. Thanks to your heat, you were drenched enough to nullify any pain as he took your first time. You yelped in surprise as his lips claimed yours, silencing your moans as he started to move. Slow and steady wasn’t the pace to be had. Not today, at least. Your heat and pheromones was starting to draw out Levi’s, and he could feel his own heat growing feverishly. He’d have to make it up to you later, but right now he planned to make your first heated rut your very best. You yelped softly as you were flipped over, holding yourself up on your hands and knees. You glanced back at him quizzically, panting softly. “L-Levi..? W-What are you-ah..!” You yelped as Levi bucked his hips into yours, his dick brushing against your sweet spot. “The only thing I wanna hear from you is the sound of my name.” He grunted, his fingers digging hard enough into your waist to leave bruises.

You could only moan and whimper in pleasure as Levi pounded into you, your hands gripping desperately at the sheets beneath you as you struggled to keep upright. You were feeling too good to even think straight, your brain focused on that itch deep inside you finally being scratched. You gasped as Levi pulled you upward, holding you close to his chest as he somehow drove his cock deeper into your dripping wet heat. “Fuck, you’re so tight, Y/N..” He growled into your ear, sending a shiver down your spine and throughout your body. His tone sounded so much deeper and more rough than usual, and it only turned you on more.

You moaned out loudly as white sparks filled your vision for a moment, your body being overstimulated by the Alpha. Levi twisted and rubbed your clit quickly, biting down on your collarbone hard enough to draw blood. His pace never slowed as he fucked into you like an animal, his arms around you tightly as you clung to him desperately. “L-Levi, I-I’m-!” “Do it, Y/N.” He uttered through gritted teeth, pinching your swollen clit. “Cum. Cum for your Alpha.” You didn’t need to be told twice as your walls clenched around his shaft, your body shaking and tensing in his arms as he held you up, still rutting you as you came around his cock. You whimpered as you tried to get away, your sopping wet heat becoming unbearably sensitive after two orgasms. But Levi was relentless. You yelped as you were pushed forward on your knees, though Levi held your wrists, keeping your arms behind your back. “I’m nowhere near done, Y/N.” He panted, a soft mewl escaping you as you couldn’t put words together. “I told you, don’t complain when your body hurts tomorrow. Your scent has triggered up my own heat, so I’ve got some energy to burn.” He growled, adding emphasis to his point with a rather sharp thrust into your sweet spot.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You’d lost track of time at some point, but you figured Levi had been screwing you for at least an hour. You’d had four orgasms, nearing five, and Levi was finally starting to get more erratic with his thrusts. He was losing control, you could feel his cock twitching inside you, ready to burst. Somehow you’d ended on your back again, clinging to him for dear life as he held you tightly with one arm, supporting his weight with the other. He could feel the stinging marks left from your nails on his back, but they only spurred him on. The sounds of his grunts and growls were driving you crazy, your body shaking and shivering beneath him from the overstimulation.

It didn’t take much longer, a few more thrusts before Levi pushed himself inside of you completely. With a deep, animalistic grunt, he was filling you with his load, your moans mixing with his as another orgasm rolled through you. The sounds of your breathing together filled the room, along with a soft moan from you as Levi pulled out of you. Collapsing next to you, Levi pulled you into a tight embrace, placing a kiss on your neck as he inhaled your scent. “You’re all mine, Y/N.” He murmured, running a hand along your side. You smiled sleepily, clinging onto your newly found Alpha.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

~~~~~~Bonus Ending~~~~~~

You giggled softly as the two of you walked, giving Levi’s hand a soft squeeze. “Levi, stop glaring at everyone.” You said, smiling as he finally looked at you. “Tsk. Tell them to mind their damn business then.” He said, making you roll your eyes. You’d heard that Alphas could get a little possessive, but Levi was downright ridiculous. It had only been a week, and he was already glaring at every Alpha within ten feet of you. “Levi, it’s fine. I’m all yours, remember..?” You said softly, kissing his cheek. Levi just stared at you before sighing. “Perhaps I need to be reminded again.” He said, making you yelp as he tugged you in a direction. You rolled your eyes as you followed him to his apartment, the pheromones arising from him the only sign you needed.

Somehow, he was starting to “forget” more than you did.


End file.
